Cain Vladimir
|kanji = カインウラジミール |romanji = Kain'urajimīru |race = Human (formally) Demon (artificial) |birthday = Unknown |age = 150 + |gender = Male |height = 191 cm |weight = 95 kg |eyes = Red |hair = Black |blood type = Unknown |unusual features = Unknown |affiliation = Legion |previous affiliation = None |occupation = Seven Sins |previous occupation = None |team = Seven Sins, Legion |partner = Fuzen |base of operations = Legion Headquarters |relatives = None |marital status = Single |alias = Unknown |magic = Shadow Demon Slayer Magic, Shadow Magic, Regeneration Magic|caption = Pride}} Cain Vladimir (カインウラジミール, Kain'urajimīru) is an artificial demon and member of Shiin Nōsotchū's Legion, Seven Sins, holding the aspect of Pride (誇り, Hokori), as well as being the second strongest Sin, after their leader, Fuzen, the imbodiment of Incompetence. Appearance Cain is a tall man with a slim build, similar to that of a swimmers. He has long, mid-back length black hair and glowing, blood red eyes. Cain usual outfit is comprised mainly in a classic Victorian fashion, including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat (similar to the duster coats often associated with cowboys) with a cape, He also wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. Cain when traveling wears a full piece black suit with a red bowtie. Cain has a large black "S" on his back, which denotes the name of his sin in Latin, that being, Superbia. Personality Cain has shown true to his designation as pride, being a very prideful person. Cain tends to look down on anything and everything, strength and power being the only things that he truly respects. Cain tends to think very highly of himself, often ignoring anybody when talking, and not bothering to listen to anyone he deems weaker to himself, calling it "a waste of his time." Cain often comes off as being haughty do to his own view on his powers and abilities, being extremely arrogant and full of himself. Cain has also shown to an extremely cruel individual, often torturing his enemies without remorse, until they eventually die of shock or something related. Cain has shown to revel and take delight in the torturing and causing of harm to others, often giving him a sadistic smile. He is often seen "playing" with his enemies, making them fell as though they can win against him, only for Cain to turn around and inflict a lethal injury to their person. Because of this, Cain is also extremely merciless, and ruthless against an enemy who he believes will pose a challenge to himself. History Nothing is known about his history, other than at some point in time he was turned into a demonic being by Shiin Nōsotchū, and has since aligned himself with Shiin. Synopsis Equipment Demon Arms Type 333: Calamity (悪魔武器型333：災厄, Akuma Buki-gata 333: Saiyaku) is a magic gun carried by Cain. It has the appearance of a nickel plated Colt Model 1911, with a 16 in. long slide. This magic gun is extremely powerful, being able to punch a hole straight through a solid stone wall roughly 2 inches (50.8 mm) thick with no shown effort. This weapon is extremely heavy weighing 7 kg (15lbs), but Cain is shown to wield and fire this weapon single-handedly, despite its weight and heavy recoil. Demon Arms Type 999: Mayhem (悪魔武器型999：騒乱, Akuma Buki-gata 999: Sōran) is Cain's other weapon and another magic gun. This weapon has the appearance of a black Colt Model 1911. Its total length is 16 in. and weighs 16kg (35lbs). This weapon is vastly stronger than Cain's other magic gun, his Type 333: Calamity. This weapons is capable of punching a hole through several inches of highly reinforced metal without any effort at all. Cain, despite the immense weight of this weapon, fires it single-handedly like his other weapon, despite the greater amount of recoil this weapon produces. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Marksmen: Cain, through the use of of his magic guns, has shown a masterful skill in marksmenship. His skill allows him to hit stationary, as well as moving targets, from great distances, with little problem. He is accurate enough to hit a target that is moving faster than the eyes can follow with only a 0.0005% margin of error. Because of his use of magical firearms, Cain has adopted a combined form of fighting using his weapons in combination with this hand-to-hand combat, aptle named Gun-fu (ガン府, Gan-fu). Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Cain has displayed a masterful skill in unarmed combat, easily defeating and killing several high level expert fighters, as well as a few master level fighters by himself. He has shown to rely on his upper body when fighting using mainly his hands and arms to attack with. Cain has a unique fighting style using his magical firearms in combination with his hand-to-hand combat style, refered to as Gun-fu (ガン府, Gan-fu). Physical Attributes Immense Strength: Cain, being an artificial demon, has displayed an inhuman level of strength, being able to lift and throw objects roughly five times his own size and weight. His strength was most highly demonstrated when he impaled an enemy with their own magic rifle with his bare hands, pinning them to a solid stone wall. Immense Speed: Cain has an immense amount of speed. He has shown able to move and return to his former position before anyone could see let alone react to the occurrence. He has shown a unique form of movement by turning his body into a black, cloud-like mass to move around, it is unknown if this is a spell or something else entirely. Durability and Pain Tolerance: Being a demon, albeit artifical, cain has an immense amount of durability, being able to withstand all but the most powerful spells without much, if any damage done to his body. Cain also has an unhuman tolerance for pain, often reveling in his own, as well as his enemies. Immense Endurance: Being an artificial demon, Cain has no physical handicaps such as muscle fatigue, he doesn't require sleep, and he doesn't need to eat. despite these advantages, he can suffer form magical fatigue and can sustain damage to his body from a powerful enough attack. True Form: This is a form Cain can take on when fighting that drastically increases his abilities, as it is what he originally looked like at his time of being turned into a demon by Shiin Nōsotchū over a hundred years ago. In this form, Cain wears a solid red colored, full body suit of armor and wields a large double-edged broadsword. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Cain, being a demonic being, as well as being a member of Legion, the strongest member of the Seven Sins, under the leader, has an immense amount of magical power at his disposal. Cain's magical power has been described as being very foul and horrid. His magical power when releases causes the surrounding plant life to wither and die just from the presence or it. Because of Cain's immensely foul magical arua, many tend to distance themselves as far away from his as possible. Cain can induce an immediate fear in those who fell the release of his magical power. Magic originates from a Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), which is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. *Second Origin Activation (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Shadow Demon Slayer Magic Shadow Demon Slayer Magic (影鬼殺害魔法, Kageoni Satsugai Mahō) is a type of Lost Magic as well as Caster Magic and Demon Slayer Magic. This magic gives Cain the properties of the Shadow Demon, including the ability to transform his own body into shadows, as well as to control shadows to attack and defend with, as well as being able to consume shadows to heal his body and restore his magical power, as well as to strengthen himself with, outside of the shadows he creates. His magic works best in dark or dim lit places, allowing him to control not just his onw shadow(s), but naturally occuring shadows. Cain, when engaging in combate with this magic ofter forms black, shaodw-like tentacle's to form from his own shadow. Cain has stated that the Shadow Dmeon has one of the most versitile uses, being able to shape shadows into almost any form. Cain's control over shadows evel allow him to use another persons own shadow against them, such as using thier shadow to attack them or hide in. Cain's proficiency in his slayer magic is great enough that he can release most basic spells without taking any kind of stance, one that would telegraph his intentions. Cain has shown, through the use of his magic guns, that he can channel certain spell of the Shadow Demon Slayer Magic into his guns na dfire them as magic bullets, mainly his two "roar" spells, and his Shadow Puppet Thrush and Branch. *'Shadow Demon's Laugh' (影鬼の笑, Kageoni no Emi) is the basic "roar" technique that is taught by the Sahdow Demon. This spell releases a massive tornado shaped blast of shadows that is capable of shattering thick stone and reinforced metal with ease. Cain, while this being his most basic spell, it is also one of his more deadly and most often used spell. Cain, unlike most other Slayer Magic uses can rlease this spell from more than just his mouth, including his hand(s), or even his entire body. **'Shadow Demon's Evil Laugh' (影鬼の悪笑, Kageoni no Aku Emi) is a more powerful version of the Shadow Demon's Laugh. This spell is roughly three to five times more powerful the the standard "roar" of Cain's. *'Shadow Demon's Shadow Puppets' (影鬼の影絵, Kageoni no Kagee Lit; Shadow Demon Shadowgraph) is one of the most basic abilities of the Shadow Demon and Cain. This ability allows Cain a complete control over all forms of shadows within the range of his magical power, including the shadows cast by his enemies. Cain has shown a number of variations of this spell. Cain can form his shadows intot he general form of a human body, ie: the puppets, which have a small range of independent movements, including attacking nearby enemies or defending cain. **'Thrust' (推力, Suiryoku) the most basic variation of the Shadow Puppets. The puppets, if formed, thrust out their limbs to attack, causing piercing damage. If the puppets aren't formed, Cain can simple shoot his shadows forward to pierce an enemy. **'Branch' (枝, Eda) is a more complex variation tot he Shadow Puppets. This spell causes the puppets to shoot forward, and when within range of an enemy they "branch" out, similar to that of a tree, causing sever damage and multiple wounds. *'Shadow Demon's Severed Shadow' (影鬼の絶影, Kageoni no Zetsuei) is a unique spell of Cain's. The primary use is the cutting of an enemies shadow, causing damage to their physical body. This spell is one of Cain's favorite and most used, because of its many applications. Becaue of this spells unique effect it is very hard to counter against. *'Shadow Demon's Black Lance' (影鬼の黒槍,'' Kageoni no Kokusō'') is one of Cain's basic spells. This spell allows Cain to shape the shadows that he controls into a lance or spear shape to launch forward and impale his enemies. This spell takes advantage of the many black tentacle-like shadows thata Cain forms from his own shadow. *'Shadow Demon's Shadow Sword' (影鬼の影刀, Kageoni no Eitō) is another basic spell of the Shadow Demon. This spell allows Cain to shape his shadows into a blade to attack and defend with against opponentes with bladed weapons. Cain has displayed the ability to form a solid blade that he can hold and fight with as well. The blade has a considerable amount of cutting power, being able to slice through stone and wetal alike with ease. *'Shadow Demon's Shadow Flash' (影鬼の影閃, Kageoni no Eisen) is a variation of the Shadow Demon's Shadow Sword. This spell allows Cain to form multiple sword shaped blades and then release them forward at a high speed. The speed at which the blades are released are so great that many only see a black flash before being struck. *'Shadow Demon's Sundown' (影鬼の日没, Kageoni no Nichibotsu) is the most unique spell of the Shadow Demon. This spell is meant to combat the greatest weakness of the Shadow Demon, light or a source of light. This spell causes all sourses of light within the general area to be snuffed out. This spell is completely ineffective when outside in the sunlight. *'Shadow Demon's Black Shadow' (影鬼の黒影, Kageoni no Kokuei) is amore supplemental spell of the Shadow Demon. This spell allows Cain to extend his shadows to create a black, void like realm by exxerting his magical power upon his enemies while they are within ht range of his magic power. cain ofter refers to this spell as his Domain (領域, Ryōiki). Demon Slayer's Secret Art (鬼特奥義, Onitoku Ōgi): *'Shadow Demon's Black Massacre' (影鬼の黒事件, Kageoni no Kuro Jiken) is one od Cain's most powerful spells. This spell when use creates a black bubble-like dome around his enemy or enemies, which cuts those trapped inside off form the outside, which then impales those trapped inside of the sphere from every direction possible. This spell is extremely hard to defend against because of the 360 degree angle of attack. This spell is one of Cain's least favorite spells, as he says, "Ends the fight to quickly." *'Shadow Demon's Endgame: Black Empress Sword' (影鬼終局黒帝剣, Kageoni Shūkyoku: Kuroteiken) is the most powerful spell of the Shadow Demon and Cain. This spell uses all of the users magical power and focuses it into the form a pair of large black wings with a twin horn-like shape above the users head, and forms a large black sword made of pure energy. The blade created in this spell can cause massive damage to the enemy and surroundings alike, and can pass through almost any magic barrier, making it a very deadly spell. Vampire Magic Vampire Magic (吸血鬼魔法, Kyūketsuki Mahō) is a Caster-type magic of Cain's. This magic while the basic workings of it are largely unknown. Most that is known about it is that it allows Cain to "summon" familiars to aid him in battle. These familiars take the form of a black mass with multiple eyes on them. The black masses usually tend to take a form after creation, and range from animals to humanoid beings. Cain has shown the creation of his familiars is the only spell that he knows in this type of magic. *'Familiars': With the use of his Vampire Magic, Cain can "summon" familiar creatures to aid him in battle. He has displayed the creation of multple creatures, ranging from dog-like creatures to humanoid beings. The creatues when first summoned have the appearance of just a black mass befroe forming into whatever creature(s). These familiars move by verbal commands from Cain or hand gestures. Regeneration Magic Regeneration Magic (再生魔法, Saisei Mahō) is a Caster-type of magic. As the name of this magic suggests, it allows the user to heal themselves of wounds on their bodies. This magic, while extremely useful, it is also very costly. To heal small cuts and scrapes uses very little magical power, but more grevious wounds including, but not limited to being maimed, and losing appendages, as well as internal organs, expecially if healing multiple times over can quickly use up ones magical power. Can has shown to use this type of magic to great extent, mainly do to his immense amount of maigcal power at his disposal. Pride Magic Relationships Quotes Trivia His appearance is based off of Alucard from the anime OVA series Hellsing Ultimate, which is based off of the manga series Hellsing by Kouta Hirano.